


Steve Roger's Soviet Assassins Dating Service

by MissMorwen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking, Meddling, Secret Relationship, Secrets, The Best and the Worst Matchmakers Ever, it's complicated okay, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorwen/pseuds/MissMorwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let amnesia keep you from finding true love! 100% success rate* (*Results might vary if you're not Natasha and Bucky)</p>
<p>In which Steve tries to be sneaky, Natasha and Bucky try to be even sneakier, and everyone end up much happier than they were at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Roger's Soviet Assassins Dating Service

1.

Steve doesn't mind Natasha's relentless matchmaking, in fact, he thinks it's kind of sweet of her, if a bit inconvenient at times. Not that he has any interest in 99% of the women she tries to set him up with, but he appreciates the effort. It reminds him of how Bucky used to make him go on double dates.

When Bucky turns up alive, it seems like a logical move for to Steve to try to set them up too. If a little more discreetly than their hamfisted attempts.

 

2.

Natasha doesn't catch on the first time Steve skips out of the movie night he had arranged for the three of them. She does however notice the look of disappointment in his eyes when she turns up for the second movie night with Clint in tow.

 

3.

Bucky shows up early to the casual dinner party that turns out to be an intimate, candlelit dinner for two. He has to bite his cheek not to laugh when Steve tries to explain it without admitting that he was trying to set his two friends up.

 

4.

Natasha and Bucky decides not to to tell Steve that he's reinventing the wheel, but instead let him arrange date after date for them. They would probably spend their time together in bed or on the couch if not for him.

 

5.

Steve figures it out, of course he does. Because despite what his two friends seem to think, he's not completely clueless. But he continues to play matchmaker. Firstly because they both seem happier than either has been in a long time, pre-war time with Bucky included. And secondly because neither has tried to set him up on a date in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand this is what I'm reduced to, writing fluffy headcanons. I really have no viable excuse for this. Don't ask me about the numbers, I have no idea why they had to be included.


End file.
